Electronic circuitry often includes devices for transforming analog signals into digital signals and vice versa. For example, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may be used to transform digital signals into analog signals. Conversely, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may be used to transform analog signals into digital signals.
One type of circuit that is often used when converting analog signals to digital signals is a track and hold circuit. A track and hold circuit generally switches between two modes, a track mode and a hold mode. While in track mode, an input signal is fed to a storage device. When the circuit switches to hold mode, the storage device holds the value of the input signal at the time the switch occurred. The track and hold circuit outputs the held value, e.g., to an ADC, for the duration of the time that the circuit is in hold mode